The present invention relates to a self-propelled vehicle having a front lift arm assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a utility vehicle with an attachment arm assembly having an interface plate configured for mounting a light duty attachment or tool.
A utility vehicle includes a frame attached to an operator compartment such as a cab. A cargo support is attached to the frame behind the cab. An attachment arm assembly is attached to the frame generally in front of the cab and centered on a longitudinal center line of the utility vehicle. The attachment arm assembly is movable with respect to the frame and can be attached to one or more work tools such as a bucket. The utility vehicle is suited for use in operating in a variety of different tasks. Utility vehicles are generally vehicles that can provide a versatile amount of uses.
Often times it is necessary to attach a variety of different work tools to the front of a utility vehicle to operate in a variety of different tasks. However, the compact size of a utility vehicle requires that an interface that attaches a variety of different work tools also be compact as well as easy to use. Interface designs on large work machines are not well suited for the compact nature of a utility vehicle.